Manny
Manfred (aka Manny) is main protagonist of the ''Ice Age'' franchise. He is a male bull woolly mammoth who is the husband (former boyfriend) of Ellie and the father of Peaches. He is voiced by Ray Romano. History and background Manny is a happy and joyful mammoth. While his true name is Manfred, many other characters throughout the ''Ice Age'' movies simply call him "Manny." During the scene with the cave paintings in the [[Ice Age|first Ice Age movie]], we learn that Manny's first mate and son were killed by a clan of Cro-Magnons out hunting. It's apparent that this is the reason why he doesn't like socializing with any other animals — he's afraid that if he ever cared for someone again, there's the chance that he'll lose them. This has also lead to a dislike for creatures that kill for reasons other than food. Character Personality In Ice Age In the first movie, Manny was a nice, friendly mammoth with a firm belief in staying loyal to others, and was easily annoyed, mostly at Sid's idiosyncrasies. But as the movie went by, he revealed himself to be a good mammal who had just lost his way after the loss of his family. He also has a very threatning personality, especially after Diego confessed his plans, Manny pinned him to a rock wall and made it clear he was going to kill Diego. This scene also brings out Manny's torturous personality as he kept pressing his tusk harder and harder into Diego's throat. And his new friends, Sid and Diego, helped him develop into a more social and nicer guy. In Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second film, Manny has developed into a "leader" sort of character, but in denial that mammoths could go extinct because of them being the biggest things on Earth. He was also reluctant to try to make a relationship with a female mammoth he met named Ellie because of lingering feelings for his family. It was made even harder because of the fact that Ellie thought she was a possum like her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie, and because they were apparently the last of their kind, it was their "duty" to procreate and continue their species. But after much soul-searching, Manny and Ellie finally found their feelings for each other and became mates, even after they were revealed to not be the last of their kind. He also stated that he likes Diego better than Sid after the sloth asked him who he likes better. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, Ellie is pregnant with Manny's child, making him become a good protective father, and to get a little overly dramatic over even little details, likely from how he lost his first mate and child and didn't want to go through that again. Manny focused all his attention on Ellie that he disregarded Sid most of the time, and wasn't able to see eye-to-eye with Diego's notion of leaving the herd. When Sid was captured by Momma Dinosaur, Manny, Ellie, and Crash and Eddie went to rescue him (even though Manny tried to get Ellie to stay home but they refused until they return with Sid). He then said that they needed a codeword for Ellie to say "the baby's coming", which he chose to be "Peaches" because he likes peaches. Upon meeting Buck, Manny became more concerned with Ellie, but still willing to save Sid. When Ellie went into labor, he got frantic, but was backed up by Diego, who ran to protect Ellie while Manny fended off a pack of predators. Ellie would soon give birth to their baby daughter. Manny wanted to name her after her mom, but Ellie suggested using the codeword "Peaches" instead, and they agreed. He became a loving dad, a loyal mate, a good friend, and a worthy leader. Attitude to relationships Manny has a firm belief that an animal should only have a relationship with one other animal for as long as they're alive together. "If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal".IMDb Since his partner was killed, it's likely that he believes that he should never have another partner (i.e. stay loyal). This led to great inward conflict for him because of his feelings for Ellie in Ice Age 2, with his friends advising him to move on with his life. Physical appearance Manny is a large 10-ton bull woolly mammoth. He has brown eyes and brown fur with dark highlights on his head and along his mane, he sports a large pair of tusks and a trunk. In all three Ice Age movies so far, whenever someone has described Manny as being "fat", he objects, stating that his fur simply makes him "look big" because it's "poofy". Ice Age - 1: "I'm not fat. It's all this fur. It makes me look... poofy." Ice Age - 2: "I'm not fat. It's this fur. It makes me look big. It's... poofy." Even so, Ellie whispers to Crash: "He's fat." Ice Age - 3: Buck first states (as Diego and Manny are supposedly "being eaten" by live floral), "They'll be nothing but bones in 3 minutes. Well, maybe 5 for the fat one," he adds, referring to Manny. Manny shouts from inside the plant, "I'M NOT FAT!" Role in the Movies Ice Age In the first film, Manny is shown going the opposite way of the crowds of animals as they all head south to escape the ice age. Manfred does not care that they are leaving and curtly insists that he is glad that they are leaving. Manny soon meets Sid the Megatherium, whom he saves from a pair of rhino-like irate brontotheres, and ends up with Sid constantly at his side, bothering Manny with his incessant talking and presence alone. In time, Manny and Sid discover a female Cro-Magnon named Nadia, who is clinging to a log at a riverbank, and entrusts them with her infant son, Roshan, before drowning, unseen. While at first, Manny appears shocked, he soon leaves the baby there on the riverbank, with Sid telling him that they must return him. Manny sourly tells Sid that he must return the baby alone, for he wants nothing to do with it. Sid reluctantly accepts, but with Manny keeping a close eye, Sid nearly drops Roshan. Manny is ready to catch the baby, taking it away from a devious Diego first, and then tells Sid that the very instant that they return the baby to his family, Sid and he must go their separate ways. Manfred and Sid make it to the human camp only to find it deserted, when Diego appears, informing Manny that Roshan must be entrusted to him. However Manny does not trust Diego, and tells him that because he thinks that he can track better than either Manny or Sid, that he must accompany them in tracking the humans. It is not long before the three of the mammals begin quarreling (due in most part, to Sid) when Roshan begins crying, and Sid soon suggests that Roshan must be hungry. At that moment, Manny, Sid, and Diego spot a melon, which is taken posthaste by a dodo named Dab. Manny and the others follow Dab to a flock of half-wit dodos that are trying to prepare themselves for the oncoming ice age and soon take part in a skirmish against the dodos, winning the melon back in the process. Manny and the others keep traveling on when they find an ice cave, which eventually leads to a cave with paintings of all kinds of animals. One painting shows the true reasons behind Manfred's irate persona: his mate and child were killed by humans and, while Manny tried his best to defend them, he could do nothing to stop the marauding humans. Soon however, Manfred, Sid, and Diego become closer as friends and are soon on their way to returning the baby to his family, when Diego confesses that he was conspiring to kill him along with Sid and the baby. Manfred pins Diego to a rock wall at this and presses his other tusk's point at Diego throat. Diego, knowing Manfred was going to kill him, told him he needs to trust him to escape. Manfred presses his tusk so hard into Diego's neck, that Diego bares his teeth and shuts his eyes tightly in pain. Manfred loosens his tusk on Diego's throat so he can tell him his plan. Diego comes up with a plan for he, Manfred and Sid to fight back against the other saber-toothed cats, which ends up with Diego being seriously wounded. Manny, Sid, and Roshan assume that he is dead and disconsolately leave him there soon so that they may move on and find Roshan's father. Manny is at first suspected of trying to kill Roshan's father, but rather proves his benevolence by returning Roshan to his father. As Manny and Sid leave the father and son to be reunited, they too, are reunited with their old friend, Diego who is shown stumbling behind them. They are overjoyed (namely Sid) and the three friends leave the frozen lands to head down south together (but Sid annoys them again). Ice Age: The Meltdown By the second film, Manfred is acclimated to being a "herd" with Sid and Diego, and helps Sid with his goal of opening a camp for smaller animals by telling them a story. With some of the young animals asking him questions and making comments on his stories, one eventually strikes a nerve: a small bird makes the question of where Manfred's family is. This being a serious question to Manfred, he gives no answer, and proceeds on to discredit a conniving Fast Tony, when he sees that Fast Tony is telling other animals lies about the earth coming to its end. With this train of thought, one aardvark among the crowds soon asks Manfred when the last time was that he had seen another mammoth. Manfred curtly replies that mammoths cannot go extinct, being the largest animals on Earth. Eventually though, he and Diego meet up with Sid, who is trying a daredevil act of jumping off a massive ice water slide called "The Eviscerator", and they prevent the fool from jumping. However, they discover the horrible truth: the ice surrounding the valley where all other animals live is slowly melting and being held together only by a dam of ice. At first, no one believes him, but the masses are soon persuaded otherwise by the Lone Gunslinger. Manfred gets the masses of animals moving along towards the end of the valley, where a massive fallen tree exists and can act as a boat to help everyone escape. As he and the others keep moving forward, he apparently notices something in a huge block of Ice but dismisses it as nothing, this turns out to be a grave mistake as two monstrous creatures within it begin to stir back to life, during the journey Sid keeps joking about how he is the last mammoth. Manfred is soon beginning to be convinced that he truly is the last of the mammoths, when he meets another: a female mammoth, (also known as a "She-Mammoth/Shemmoth"), named Ellie. Manfred at first is overjoyed that he has found another mammoth, but is soon dismayed to see that she believes that she is an opossum. Sid, however, sees this as the ideal chance to set Manfred up with Ellie, as they are the last two mammoths to be seen. Manfred is hesitant to go along with Sid's idea, but at least goes along with the idea of having Ellie and her brothers travel alongside them. Manfred and the others eventually reach a great frozen lake, where they encounter Cretaceous and Maelstrom, two monstrous sea reptiles and the last of the dinosaurs (which are the only creatures larger than Mammoths) who were frozen in the ice, and Manfred wards them off by flinging Cretaceous high into the air (hoping to impress his herd or more specifically, Ellie) and back into the water. Ellie does not seem impressed and says that bravery was dumb and maybe mammoths were going extinct because they put themselves in danger too much. In time, Manny and Ellie become closer, until the moment that Manfred suggests mating in order to save the mammoth species, but Ellie hesitates angrily. Manfred did not imply to make her mad, but Ellie hardly believes him, until the exact moment when she, her brothers, Sid, Diego, and Manfred are all in peril of falling down into a deep canyon. Soon, Ellie and Manfred are much closer than before, and Manfred realizes that he and the others must cross a field of geysers in order to reach the "boat", but Ellie hastily insists that she and her brothers must not cross, or they'll be blown to bits. In time, Manfred, Sid, and Diego all cross the geysers, but cannot find Ellie on board the "boat", and as he looks for her, he soon finds Crash and Eddie telling him that Ellie is trapped in a cave. Manfred rushes to her rescue, and is attacked by Cretaceous and Maelstrom again and dragged under the water. However, he manages to fight the two reptiles off, but they press their attack. Thinking quickly, Manfred baits them into ramming into a log he had wedged into the cave where Ellie was trapped, freeing Ellie and also apparently crushing them to death under a rock. Manfred rescues Ellie from the cave and soon the two are reunited with their friends. However, the flooding waters seem to get the better of them, and almost drown them, but thanks to Scrat's unknowing actions, the flood was diverted. As Manfred and Ellie regroup with Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie, a herd of mammoths appears, and thus eliminates the need for Manfred and Ellie to be together. But Manfred decides he truly is madly in love with Ellie, and so remains with his herd, taking Ellie, her brothers, as well as Sid and Diego along as they all head to some new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In Ice Age 3, Manny and Ellie are waiting for their first baby, which makes Manny to become protective with her. Manny is excited about becoming a happy father, but he's trying to be always there for Ellie, when the baby comes. Due to his unfortunate past, Manny tries his very hardest to make sure that his new life is perfect and free from harm's way. Unfortunately because of his new behavior, he neglects his friends needs, when he hears from Diego that he's leaving, Manny felt offended and thought Diego didn't care about his new future. Afterward, when he sees Sid with the stolen Dinosaur eggs, he was less then pleased when he sees that Sid is trying to be a father to them and advises him to take them back and greatly downgrading him with discouraging comments such as he wasn't meant to be a parent and that he will get a girl with low standards , but before Ellie can try to explain to Sid, what Manny really meant, Sid already disheartened leaves with saying that Manny has his family and that he's better off alone, Manny disregards this reaction thinking that Sid will bounce back, with one of the advantages of being Sid, without realizing that he deliberately hurt Sid. When Sid and his new Dino children wreak havoc and destruction to Manny's new playground for his child, including wrecking his new crystallize mobile for the baby, for Manny in a slight outburst, Sid for his word and slowly telling Sid that they don't belong here and that he should take them back, Sid however refuses because the baby dinos have grown fond of him saying that he doesn't wanna get rid of them. But, then giant ground shakes occurred as a mother dinosaur roams the grounds, looking for her stolen young, Manny tries to reason with Sid to give them back to her, but to no avail, he reluctantly watches as he and his mate Ellie, Sid is taken captive along with his young towards the distance. When Manny and the others see that they giant footprints lead to an underground cavern, feeling slightly responsible for this catasphy, he declares that he should go ahead and look for Sid alone, while trying to protect Ellie her brothers and new newborn child on the surface. But Ellie, demands to come along as Sid is her friend as well, Manny a little agitated at what Sid's latest commotion has cause, declared that after Sid is saved, he's gonna kill him. As Manny and the others venture further into the cavern, Manny tells Ellie that if she feels that the baby is coming she has got to give him some sort of sign using a special codeword, like peaches. Peaches were Manny's favorite fruit because they'll sweet, round and fuzzy, just like Ellie. When Ellie regards this comment, he tries to sugarcoat it saying that with a scary expression "Round is good, Round is...Foxy!" As Manny and the others finally reach the end of the cavern, they see a, beautiful and secret world of Dinosaurs that have been living underneath the ice world for years, just as they were admiring this beauty, they are suddenly attacked by a dinosaur, and Diego is reunited with them, saying that he was looking for Sid as well. As, they are cornered by a heard of dinosaurs that are about to attack them, Buck arrives at the scene and rescues them. They are introduced to him as he asks, why they are doing in the secret world of dinosaurs and Manny wanted to go back because he feared for Ellie and the baby, but Ellie stayed film with him as they are determined to find their friend. Manny highly regarded Buck as crazy and insane, and dismissed his warnings of the dangers of the Jungle of Misery and the dangerous beast Rudy. Manny mistakes Ellie's suspicions of been watched though the Jungle of Misery, as been hungry and looks to see some fruit growing on the ground, Diego tries to warn Manny of the uncertainties of the new whereabouts , but Manny dismisses Diego's suspicions of a 'pretty flower' and as soon as he touches it, vines wrapped around Manny and Diego's feet holding them up in the air and closing them in a meat eating plant. Buck rescues them in the nick of time, despite having cut the wrong wire . Manny didn't want Buck to join them, on Ellie's behalf, but she told him that they need his help. As they journeyed though the jungle, Manny and Diego witness Buck's bizarre and crazy behavior of talking to rocks like cell phones. When they went though the Chasm of Death, Manny didn't want Ellie to go first in fear of entering danger alone, but Buck reminded him of who was in charge. Despite Manny's certain distrust of Buck, he and the others got though the Chasm of Death, just by barely after stopping and almost laughed to death. After they set up camp and had gone to sleep, Manny has a nightmare about Ellie waking up alone and not finding Crash, Eddie or Manny by her side and getting eaten by Rudy. He checks to see if Ellie was okay and was about to go back to sleep when Ellie, too, woke up and asked him what was wrong and if he was okay. Manny confesses to her that he was sorry for his overprotective behavior and that all he wanted to do was to make sure Ellie and the baby were safe, and now because of him, they were in "the most dangerous place in the world." Because Ellie heard this, she comforts him and says it's bigger than her and Manny and also said it wasn't Manny's fault. Manny also regrets about been angry, with Sid and if he had been more of a better friend to him, he and the others wouldn't be down in the dinosaur world. Buck, overhearing this conversation, consoles Manny, saying who could ask for when he risks his life, his mate and his baby to save his buddy. Buck then whispers to Ellie, about not been a best husband or father, but a darn good friend.. The next morning, Manny and the others are stopped when Buck sees evidence that Sid and Momma dinosaur were here, as Buck draws conclusions of what happened, such as Sid fighting back with broccoli to defeat the dinosaur, Manny finds silly and when Buck drew another crazy conclusion, he ask Buck of when he exactly lose his mind, Buck cheerfully explains that his lost his about three mouths ago after waking up to a pineapple. As Manny and the other cross the Plates of Woe, they are separated when Ellie goes into labor and that predators have attacked some rocks. When Ellie tell Manny that the baby is coming (though their chosen code word) he goes into a panic, in which Buck orders him to stay with Ellie until he comes back with Sid, but Manny was anxious to leave Ellie alone, unprepared, but Diego assures him that he will stay. As Manny and Diego head off to reach Ellie, they notice the predators and Diego promises to protect Ellie and the baby as Manny will fight the dinosaurs, Manny trusts in Diego as he fights off the dinosaurs, not wanting to lose another mate. As the battle progresses, Manny defeats many dinosaurs with cunning and strength, after he defeats them all, he climbs up to the rock to Diego and Ellie, just as he hears the cry of a new born baby. Feeling a sense of happiness within him, he goes over to see a beautiful little baby girl mammoth sleeping peaceful in her mother's trunk. Filled with great Joy, he tenderly picks up his new born daughter and exclaims that she is perfect and that they should call her Little Ellie, but Ellie had a better name: Peaches, which is Manny's favorite fruit and that she s sweet and round and covered in fuzz. Manny agrees to that. As Sid arrives back to the group, Manny gives him a soft pat on the head with his trunk, saying "It's good to have you back, Sid." As Buck leads the others towards home, Manny says to Buck that they couldn't have done without him and as Buck was just answering back they hear a noise, to find Rudy in the cave. As Rudy was about to attack the group, Buck distracts Rudy with his tooth saber, while the others escape. But Manny, Sid and Diego go ahead to help Buck, Manny throws a vine rope to Diego and Buck as they tie it around Rudy, Sid ties up the vines around the trees, But as they are escaping from Rudy, Sid falls over one of the vine's releasing on of the vines tied to Rudy, and was about to be slaughtered, until Momma Dinosaur saves him in the nick of time, throwing Rudy over the edge of the cliff. Manny tells Sid that he was a good parent, and when Sid ask if he could babysit Peaches, Manny tells him, he'll think about. But whispers to Diego, that he'll never let that happen. As the others except Buck reach up towards the surface, Manny watches in pride as his new daughter looks around her surroundings and her new home, making it a brighter future for Manny and the others, as the family is now bigger and better then before. Ice age a mammoth christmas Manny prepares for christmas as he gets his christmas rock out to share with santa, manny doesn't really belive in santa and thinks this is for kids, he eagerly wanted to show it to his daughter who is now semi grown up and excited about the hoilday he is less keen when sid wanted to see it. Ice Age: Continental Drift 16 Years later, Manny grew more concerned with his family: Peaches was growing up fast and he became more and more uneasy with her social interactions with boys. The continental divides, however, separated Manny from his family for a time, pushing him, Sid, Diego and Sid's irritable grandmother Granny out to sea on an ice floe. Manny, while at sea, encountered a group of animals that declared themselves pirates atop an iceberg ship: the pirate captain, an ape named Gutt, declared revenge on Manny and sought him out, only to be vanquished. Manny soon after led the other herds of animals, who had been driven out of their homes by the continent divides, to a new home across the seas. ICE AGE A MAMMOTH CHRISTMASIce Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database In Ice Age a Mammoth Christmas when Sid accidentally destroys Manny's heirloom he tells Sid that he is on the Naughty List. = Quotes *''Ice Age'' **(talking rudely to the male tapir-like mammal) "If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" **"You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." **"If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal." **(to Sid) "Will you keep up, please? It's hard enough to keep track of one baby!" **"That's what you do in a herd: you look out for each other." **(referring to the sight of Stonehenge) "Foreign architecture...it'll never last." *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **"You see this ground? It's covered in ice. A thousand years ago, it was covered in ice. A thousand years from now, it will still be ice!" **(to Sid)"You jump off this, the only respect you're gonna get is respect for the dead!" **"(to Ellie, upon her denial that she's a mammoth) "Right, yeah, good one. I'm a newt. This is my friend the badger (points at Diego) and my other friend the platypus (points at Sid)." **(to Diego and Sid)"I'm sorry, when did I join this dating service??" **"Ellie, I don't want us to be together because we have to. I want us to be together because we want to and I want to be with you, Ellie.....what do you say?" *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **"We should all have our heads examined." **(To Sid) "One day, you'll meet a nice girl with low standards, no real options or.. erm... sense of smell..." **"That is one angry fossil." **(To Sid) "Whattya want, a birth certificate?! She's a dinosaur!!!" **"For a day! Give them back, you lunatic!" **(To Crash & Eddie) "After we save Sid, I'm gonna kill him." **"I'm the biggest thing on earth!" **(To Buck) "Who's fat now?" **(While affected by the fumes in the Chasm of Death) "'What's Rule #1?'" **(Affected by the Chasm of Death's fumes) "Y-you know what's funny though?! We're trying to save Sid, and-and now we're all gonna die!!" **(To Diego in the Chasm of Death) "Thank YOU for deserting the herd, that was totally super!!!" **"Round is good, round is....foxy!" **(To Ellie) "Don't ever yabba dabba do that again!" **"I feel so puny!" **"Ellie, wait maybe the deranged hermit has a point." **"OK, good luck with the slow descent into madness... we're gonna go now!" **"Oh, good. Good, I was worried it was something intimidating, like, uh, Sheldon, or Tim." **"Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?" **(To Guanlongs)"I like you guys better when you were extinct!" **(To Diego after seeing Buck talking to a rock) "That's you in three weeks." **"It's good to have you back Sid." **"You were a great parent Sid." **"OK, I'll think about it. (Sid runs off happy) Never happening..." Ice Age: Continental Drift *(To Peaches) "See, he still hugs his parents." *(to Peaches) "When I'm dead, plus three days just to make sure I'm dead." *"Ellie!" *"No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU!" *"Look you guys, land!" *(after Sid gets hit by a rock on the ground) Oh sorry, buddy. I'll hold you there. (after Sid get's hit by a tree branch) Sorry! (Sid gets hit again) Sorry! *"It ain't gonna happen, Cap'n!" *"No one can stop me from going back to my family." *"Oh, I know what you've got; the "L" word." *Sid states* "No, it's four letters, starts with "L", ends with "E"." *Sid states again* "No!" *"I'm in." *(to a tribe of small animals) "Hey little fellas! How 'bout you and us against the pirates? (small animals blink) You got no idea what I'm saying do ya'?" *"They're sirens! (plugs ears) Don't listen to them!" "Wow! How's that for an entrance!" Ice Age Collision Course (2016) Whoa that was one big asteroid Alright everyone lets move out WHAT WEINER! Fine Climb aboard You gotta be kidding me FINE climb aboard Yes Sid your long lost brother Bertie's here I'll be keeping my eye on you Julian Everyone Diego's been kidnapped Zeke free Diego Julian welcome to The Herd Trivia * People who were considered for Manny's voice initially were James Earl Jones (voiced Mufasa from The Lion King and Darth Vader from Star Wars) and Ving Rhames (voiced Agent Cobra Bubbles from Lilo & Stitch). * Manny's favorite fruit are peaches, because they sweet, round, and fuzzy. * Manny's original family was killed by hunters. * Manny's voice is voiced by Ray Romano, actor of Everybody loves Raymond. *Manny is feared by most animals such as: **Ice Age: a male Moetherium that shouts at him, Diego (when he first met Manfred) **Ice Age 2: when Ashley is burying Sid, she stops her act when Manny comes. **Ice Age 3: Egbert spits Johnny when Manfred appears, he makes some trodoons scared. See also *List of characters in the Ice Age films References Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mammoths Category:Grumpy characters Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first